FanFic CCS Bright Star
by MARYXULA
Summary: A little girl is found by Clow Reed. She isn t a normal child so the great magician decides to allow the child in his home and teaches her to control her special gift... ClowxSakura
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
CardCaptor´s characters are exclusive creation of CLAMP

Story told in third person

The idea of this story is simple. Sakura or a little girl with her appearance is found by Clow Reed. She isn t a normal child so the great magician decides to allow the child in his home and teaches her to control her special gift...

**WARNING! **Some details were changed to suit the author's idea

**WARNING 2!** Story classified as M Clow x Sakura

**The magician** (Clow Reed) - **The little girl** (Sakura Kinomoto) - **The golden lion** (Kerberus) - **The youngest man** (Yue)

**FanFic CCS **

**BRIGHT STAR**

* **Little Yīng Hua** *

The cold and thick rain drops were soaking a little and sobbing girl but the girl didn´t run to hide of them. The probe child had no place to return since She was informed of the death of his father. A promising archaeologist who let her second daughter in a boarding school in hopes of returning to London but Oh! cruel fate, only his son survived but He was arrested in the land of Pharaohs. St Mary´s Ascot School wasn´t so good place as his father tried to make her believe. Her classmates were arrogant and shallow. They never wanted to talk with her because their parents had more money than her or because She wasn´t so female as them however the real problem was that they hated and were scared of her and his special gift. The same gift that her late mother had. The sisters of St Mary´s Ascot School were very cruel to her just to show some of his gift unnconsciously during a bitter dispute. The man who watched the desperated little girl standing in the middle of the wide street, raised an eyebrow. If the little girl was still there She would take a good cold. Sinuously It was fun to see that no other stroller was interested in the little girl. The tall and handsome young man who was with him sent him a look of disbelief.

"Have her with us could be funny." The man said to his servant before walking towards the place where the child was.

'Kerberus is right. Our master is the most capricious person can exist in this world.' The young man thought seeing his master away from his side. The man surprised the child when He laid a gentle hand on one of her soggy shoulders covered by a thin and black layer, causing the crying of the little girl finalized.

"that's better. The cute little girls shouldn´t mourn." He commented dedicating her one of his charming smiles. Being that kind of smiles very exclusive. "If you don´t have any place to go, I would like to invite you to come with me, my house is warm and spacious." He offered her. The man´s voice was so irristibly sweet that She couldn´t refuse.

'His voice reminds me my father's voice.' The little girl remembered taking the hand of the man. 'I don´t think He could be a dangerous man. Father was a wonderful person.' Soon in her face was only the trail of tears like happened on the floor of the city, full of puddles, when the rain began to soften. The child couldn´t imagine how lucky She was to have cought the attention of that strange man because that man not only possesed great wealth, He also could help her with her little talent. He wasn´t a member who would be very esteemed in English society but all the people knew who he was and why He was someone to respect. From the most humble workers to the most influential politicians ever had looked for him begging him help however century after century the powerful magician had been losing interest in living among his peers. With so much civil war or war between dominant nations, his heart was freezing. On rare occasions he was seen walking around the most central area of London or other cities. Oh dear! just to reduce his boredom with some inappropriate entertainment. Just having walked a few steps, the little girl would vanish overcome by an imminent and high fever in the middle of their rush trip. That event didn´t alarm the magician who taking her in his arms, he indicated his servant ahead and warn the driver, who was waiting for them, to approach.

"Well, well. And I thought you had forgotten me..." The brilliant Dr. Lister would ridicule meanwhile He examined the girl lying in a enlarged and soft bed. "Don´t worry. She only has a few tenths of a fever. Give her lots of soup and let her sleep." He added keeping his instruments in his bulging leather Giant Luggage.

"Because I know that this counts as a payment for the favor I did to you. It´s a free service." The magician told him moments before the good doctor could speak again. With a forced smile on his face, the Dr Lister replied "This is the reason why you will always be lonelier than one. I go to London again."

Closing the door behind them, the magician accompanied the Dr. to the entrance of his grand mansion. The contemplation of the entire building always caused great impression on the quacks. Reed´s mansion was so huge as a castle but apparently as simple as a house either they could be found in the city. surrounded by beautiful green gardens to be on the outskirts of London. Due to the deterioration of some areas, It had been remodeled once or twice but It still exuded great personality. The magician was terribly proud of his home. Emanating from its magical essence too. Note the freshness that gave her a small towel dampened her forehead helped her regain consciousness. She had slept well into the noon. Sitting up, examined the bedroom disconcerted until remember what happened the night before. 'So this must be the house of that getleman so kind.' The little girl supposed by sticking his fist against his chin. From her convenient location She admired the elegant dark hardwood furniture and some other large pictures that were distributed around the room. Everything was perfectly ordered that the girl was not hard to see how careful was the owner of that room. Immediately the child feared not fit because She was pretty messy. When she heard the beautiful wooden door open the firs impulse that came over her was to run away but She was so weakened that She had to stay in bed.

"Who are you? The girl immediately wanted to know to discover a young unknown. The boy was tall and slender as her brother but his hair was of a much lighter shade, almost seemed to be silver, and although not smiling, she appreciated his kindness. His clothing was strange, like something out of a Chinese legend. White with some blue embroidered cuffs and collar. the only thing that broke from his thin and pink lips was "Our master suggested I bring you your food, missy."

That said, He came in with a silver square tin. It had a full glass of water and a bowl full of thick, steaming soup plus a little surprise covered with a slight white handkerchief. His footsteps echoed on the wooden floor. While placed the tray on the lap of the girl, She could stop looking at him. His eyes were a pale blue sweeping. The little girl frowned when the young man went silent just as he arrived and muttered "Are you going? Does that mean I have to eat alone?"

Closing the door was her confirmation. She folded his arms and puffing out his cheeks stood looking at the door a long time until hunger made her forget her anger.

"Has She annoyed a lot?" The magician asked his particular servant. He nodded and the magician was satisfied.

"Wonderful! So our discussion will be more fun." The magician added with a mischievous smile before everyone start eating sitting around the unnecessarily long table in another room.

After filling the belly, she would stay asleep again. She felt like the heroine of a fairy tale but She worried about what to say to the kind getleman if He asked about his family. She could be very ingenuosa but sensed that the magician wouldn´t be easily deceived. In her dreams, her parents and she walked through a infinite meadow full of various flowers but keep up with them became more difficult as if something doesn´t allow her advance. Between tears and wave breaths, she opened her eyes being found with the magician sitting beside her. The lion standing at the door with thick and golden coat looked scary but it was so docile and playful as a puppy.

"Kerberus is here because He doesn´t trust me." It was the first thing the magician said and the girl looked at him stranged. "He knows too much well how much I love little Ying Hua."

"That isn´t my name, Sir." The child replied without understand the word.

"I know but it was your mother's favorite flower." He said lifting one of his dark eyebrows. The lenses of his glasses shone briefly rounded. She would open her mouth as if to speak but the magician had left her stunned. "And I know you are so special as her too. Maybe more." He added smiling, excited like a little boy. It wasn´t easy find someone who possessed a similar magic power equal to his.

Two new thoughts came to the child´s mind. In effect, one was that his host wasn´t an ordinary gentleman and the second was that perhaps the getleman would have met his beautiful and lovely mother. Her interest in him grew considerably so She tried to steer the conversation to another point.

"Were you friend of my mother?"She exclaimed, forgetting her manners. Ignoring the emphatic question, the magician kept talking "For what I consider to stay with me once you have recovered would be much better for you to leave you in an orphanage."

the reaction of the girl was just that the magician had predicted. Putting her hands, she would ask to stay looking at him with the eyes of slaughtered lamb. The golden lion didn´t like the indirect proposition so He started growling. 'Master Clow is taking this too far. She never will be able to fulfill the expectations of the Master Clow. I'll never understand the Master Clow!' The animal was thinking with with his bright gold color and piercing eyes placed on the child.

"But take care not as a father, you will see me as your tutor. Remember it well." The powerful magician advised his only and young pupil. The little girl could feel the force of his words even the voice of the magician was smooth and quiet, what made her feel for a moment that there was no turning back.

**WORDS OF THE AUTHOR**

**Well, this is an idea I had and I´m trying to pass in English. I know my english couldn´t be very good but I´m trying very hard and I hope you can understand it (more and less) and enjoy it ^^ **

**The story would stand in the nineteenth century because I think that It´s a suitable time to Clow Reed and because I like it very much. (The first time I saw him I guessed He was a victorian sorcerer LOL) **

**I was terriblely inspired for the story in Lewis Carroll´s obssesion with Alice and photography, I admite it. He was accused of making pictures not very appropiate of little girls and I found it as an interesting topic however in the story Clow only takes photos of her with different and original dresses like Tomoyo usually does LOL Now I think about it, the beginning could remind you Annie or The little princess 3**

**For now this is the first part or chapter, only If you like it, I will continue and It will be more... Mature ^^**

**DETAILS OF INTEREST:**

** St Mary´s Ascot School is a famous old boarding school founded by an order of nuns. Nowdays is full of the daughters of the richest families of London.**

**Dr Lister existed, He isn´t an original character of mine. He was a British surgeon and a pioneer of antiseptic surgery and other medical advances quite important. **

**Ying Hua means Cherry blossom in chinese lenguage (or that I hope ^^U)**

**Well, I will be very grateful If you read it and then send me a comment ^^**

**MARYXULA **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
CardCaptor s characters are exclusive creation of CLAMP

Story told in third person

The idea of this story is simple. Sakura or a little girl with her appearance is found by Clow Reed. She isn t a normal child so the great magician decides to allow the child in his home and teaches her to control her special gift...

**WARNING!** Some details were changed to suit the author's idea

**WARNING 2!** Story classified as M Clow x Sakura

**The magician** (Clow Reed) **- The little girl** (Sakura Kinomoto) **- The golden lion** (Kerberus) **- The youngest man** (Yue)

**FanFic CCS**

**BRIGHT STAR**

*** Guardian masters Sun and Moon ***

Although at first the girl was costly to precisely follow the instructions of his tutor, She was surpassing very hard the tests that the magician made her like getting up early and be on time for lessons she must learn. Almost miraculous work because the graceful and fair-haired servant just informed the girl that requirement once. With rapid step the young man would enter the dark broad bedroom, with clear and firm voice He let her know it was time to open her eyes while He drew back thick curtains to give way to a troublesome sunshine. Which caused the girl removed looking for a shelter from the blinding light.

"My eyes..." She would protest rubbing them. "Why did you do that?" She would continue complaining while She sat up and blinked,knowing that her sweet sleep wouldn´t return to her.

"You should stop complaining and hurry to get dressed and meet with the Master Clow." It was the the curt advice of the young man with silver blond hair. "He hates to wait for people but He loves to be expected." The angelic-looking young man added as He reached a beautiful dress on the corner of the big bed. It was the kind of dresses that the girls most beautiful and wealthy used to carry out of the boarding school. Nothing to do with her simple and sober uniform.

"Is It for me?" The child asked hallucinated, pointing it with her eyes wide opened. The fabric seemed so delicate and the colors were so feminine shades that the girl suddenly felt uncomfortable with the idea of taking it over. 'I'll be ridiculous and He will laugh at me.I don´t want that He laugh at me!' The child thought, looking at the white dress with subtle shades of pink blushed. "I-It wasn´t neccesary..." She tried to refuse the gift so politely She could but the servant slightly jealous and impatient shouted. "If the Master Clow took the time, you rule wear it as a sign of gratitude, ungrateful brat! So put it on and go the hell down!"

The little girl obeyed alarmed and as She ran to the toilet area, the young man snorted. He still didn´t understand why his master had chosen that girl. Was It a kind of punishment? When She proceeded to get rid of her long nightgown, the servant would look with some curiosity her. Idly He feigned indifference but deep down, the fact that a creature so small and owner of fragile body would be able to captivate anyone as his master gnawed him. Stylish but hardly rounded, of pink skin and sex not adorned with fine pubic hair , only a line between her thighs and lower belly. For the Moon´s child was disappointing but closing his eyes holding his chin between his fingers recalled the whimsical illustrations of fairies that were in some books of his master.

"I-I´m ready!" The tiny voice of the girl pulled him out of his thoughts at once. Reopening his clear and stunning eyes, the young man replied. "So what are you waiting for go to the lounge?"

"No breakfast?" She wanted to know but the loud order that the servant gave her left worthless the child to replicate.

The golden eyes of the magnificent lion of orange fur weren´t set aside for a moment of the girl, who moved awkwardly because of the shame that made her their new clothes feel. Placidly sitting beside his calm master, who also hoped to have her in front of him to throw the first row. Emitting soft purrs the animal appreciated the touch of his master's fingers between his thick hair. He didn´t need to turn his head, He know that his master insurance would hold a mischievous smile on his lips while He stroked the edge of his lens glass gradually devoid of Whisky.

"I know you don´t like waiting, Sir, I´m so sorry to be late." They were the first words that the girl gave the solemn magician, head down with eyes closed and hands folded on her chest. Ready to be physically punished.

That would be the only moment that the lion would throw his amber eyes at the magician, who would raise a brow and squinting his eyes a little told him. "I was sure that her first act would be to apologize. Do you think that She deserve my forgiveness?"

The son of the Sun didn´t know how to act, as usual, his master had left him surprised. He just blinked countless times, thing that satisfied the naughty magician. Raising the pretty face of almost weepy little girl, the magician was benevolent.

"I accept your apology because I´m sure that I'd never be able to hit a little face so cute." He said before depositing on one of her rosy cheeks a kiss that left the girl redder. "But if the other days I don´t find you here at the appointed time, I can assure you that it won´t be pleasant for either of the two, my dear Ying Hua."

The girl nodded, gulping and with her forehead wrinkled. The magician's voice could be very sweet and caring but just that his advice was so frightening, cloaked threats and She could check it the next day when She felt the effect of his hand over her face. At the same time the sting was softening tears would come out of her wet eyes. She knew just as well as the magician that She probably deserved it but it had happened so quickly that the surprise had her altered. She probably had him too idealized but it was easy to find in him his wonderful father because He had so many nice touches with her and that after a while whining and dropping a lot of tears on the floor as the girl She still being, He offered his hand, a a scarf and words of encouragement. Even He hug her and that was the most disconcerting to her. Beyond that moment of weakness, the rest of the days went on.

"How can you not know something so fundamental of the magic?" The tall silver-haired young man with matching clothes demanded to know the confused chestnut girl. She would be limited to support her arms on the long wooden surface supporting her distraught face into her hands. The young man continued berating her ignorance from the top corner of the ladder used to reach the books of the highest shelves in that great private library. "Definitely, as well as lazy, you're stupid. Master Clow deserves more savvy pupils. The Moon and the Sun are the most important source of power for magicians. "

"Which is it? It isn´t my fault I had no idea of the basics of magic. I've never heard of those things!" The girl snapped the servant of white clothes with blue details and minor silver accents each time the fabric was folded, after hitting the hard wood table. The books in front of her were big, ancient and full of lowercase letter with fascinating faded color illustrations, Perfect for an old librarian but not for a little girl that barely remembered Latin´s lenguage imposed. "I´m not stupid, the problem is that I need much to learn... " She added with a weak smile before forcing her bum knowledge of Latin a little bit more.

Overhead, the brightly colored stained glass windows illuminated the room in an almost magical way in the ground outlining the luminous figure of a moon around a great sun enclosed in a circle with colored edges representing each zodiac sign. Surely it was the only room that didn´t need lamps to be lit. Perhaps carried away by the magic, She peered part of the intensity of the concepts that the magician unified and always showed in his magic circle because She would murmur staring her eyes at the ceiling.

"And for that reason, the Moon and the Sun must be together."

"Yeah, this is how I´ve always considered it. For that reason, they were created together." The magician would say startling the girl. "As God created the moon and sun, two perfect and bright spheres , the same day."

"Who?" She wanted to know immediately while She watched the magician got close to the area where She was. The colorful lights that filtered through the stained glass window gave the magician's skin dreamlike tones. All He seemed to emit a blinding yellow light when He stopped in the middle of the golden circle. Folding his arms and his face was slightly raising to the servant, the magician said. "I'm surprised you haven´t been able to feel it yet because they are always with me."

The child´s mouth opened to the limit to realize that He referred the handsome blond young man and the fierce orange lion.

"Stop doing that, dear, It´s so rude." It was the last to leave the wizard thin lips before leaving. In his hands was carrying a dark book without any golden title in its cover. She closed her mouth while shrinking head in shame.

The discovery would raise her in the search for a visible proof. His father, great archaeologist, lived in search of finding objects that demonstrated the existence of ancient civilizations so no wonder the girl was also on a quest that the magician had fun. During the lesson, the little girl kept diverting the topic to that issue. In her face the magician appreciated so much obstinatecy that sometimes He gave way a bit and confessed some detail about them. All for a smile of her, all to see shine her eyes with the color of hope, anything to keep her captivation. In his study of large or small scale, with a solid desk next to a window composed of painted squares of different colors and comfortable chair with back and seat of fabric clear color. Sitting face each other, the little girl in more than one occasion put aside her manners to get close to the table and replicate or exclaim. She was too expressive and energetic to endure the taunts of the magician and He knew it. For this texting her was entertaining. He always did the same, when He infatuated with someone, if there was something special, He had to polish it until it shone and in the case of the girl, She had a lot of that attracted him. Clear that for the child was often overwhelming because He was quite demanding.

"He wants I be perfect as those rich girls of the boarding school... But I can´t, I can´t! He will have to settle with the tomboy." She sobbed in one of the deepest recesses of the extensive gardens that had the mansion, probably under the thick branches of one fascinant tree that was there.

The golden lion that tilting his head looking at her knew it from the very beginning and had even hoped that She will fail to depart her from the magician but frowning when He heard her cries He began to feel sorry for her. Fact that the magician always seemed curious because that guardian represented the Sun, ruler of the land and the day. What was about the Moon? The son of the Sun approached her and began licking her cheek. She stopped screaming and mourning surprised by the friction of the long tongue. By directing her wet eyes at the animal, He rubbed his head against her face. 'Continue to challenge yourself, girl, also luminary Sun and luminary Moon, there are beautiful and bright stars although they are smaller. You are the best of them.' The lion could be telling her but She still couldn´t understand him.

'Well, if the Sun has finally accepted her, sooner or later the Moon will do it.' The magician told himself raising a dark eyebrow with a smile on his face sat down on his fabulous red high-backed armchair. Lacing his elongated and clear fingers while his back hit the back of the seat another thought came to his head. 'And if that doesn´t happen, I guess it would be nice if the Moon judged his future mistress.' When the blond young man who He was waiting arrived, his smile broadened. It was always pleasant to contemplate and discuss with his consent Moon´s son.

"Here I am, Master Clow." He said as he bent his head a moment. "What do you want I do for you now?" He added with a beautiful simile on his face of snowy skin and rosy lips. Serve and protect his creator was the greatest joy for him because love him would contract to pay a high price.

"My desire now is to that you take a seat and talk a while with me." The friendly magician indicated pointing out another armchair with his left hand of similar color to his own but less sophisticated but the young man would shake his head replying that standing up was fine. "I know, but our conversation will be important and I wish that you're well aware." The magician would insist without suffocating.

And the young man obeyed. He knew a servant never reply his master and the magician give him some freedom to do not mean to be an equal. Sitting but being unable to watch the magician directly into the eyes, they maintained that talk, which subject annoyed the young man.

"My Yín yuè, why It don´t satisfy you my decision to host the little Yīng huā?" The magician asked, frowning as he ordered a few strands of hair covering the eyes of the young man subtly. He only answered. "You know well the reason, Master Clow."

"Yes, I know it perfectly but I would like to hear it from your lips, my Yín Yuè." The magician responded and the servant felt a knot in the stomach. He feared that the arrival of the girl began to mean. They weren´t immature jealousy, It started to be fear. Would He be able to serve and protect other master than his creator? The magician was all He had known and loved. "She feels so fascinated with you that sometimes I am who is jealous. Believe me, the Moon shouldn´t compete with the bright star, just take care of her being at her side." the soft, pleasant voice of the magician caused the young man trembled close to tears.

"However She doesn´t deserve us. No one will be worthy to occupy your place." The headstrong and vulnerable guardian of the Moon would whisper before He saw the girl get into the room with the guardian of Sun. The final test would fall into his hands.

**WORDS OF THE AUTHOR**

**Second part or chapter of Bright Star ^^ **

**I hope with all my heart you like it and you can understand it (more and less) In this one I´ve tried to show a little the relationship between Ying Hua (our Sakura) and Clow cards´guardians. As It´s obvious, at first they don´t like her but step by step Kerberus will be more friendly with her ^^ **

**Yeah, Clow slaps her sometimes but as a corrective mode (ancient discipline, you know...) Clow in this story is a man a little outdated but in that period of time I think that parents and teachers were in that way ^^' **

**Ying Hua´s first dress is like the dress that Sakura wears in the second movie :3 (For the theater play in which She participates as a princess I think) **

******DETAILS OF INTEREST:**

**In magic Wicca, which has retained some principles present in the Celtic religion and ancient druids knowledges, Moon and Sun are the main sources of worship. I think that this is understandable since both the Sun and the Moon governed multiple elements in nature. **

**Among the cards that Clow created this basis seems to be very present and I like to think that Kerberus rules over certain cards and Yue in others ones however both guardians has a similar power as If both luminary were united... **

**I think that there is a celtic celebration that honors that fact... Beltane, Beltine or Beltaine (1st May in northern Hemisphere/ 31st October in southern Hemisphere) but It´s related to the fertility of land.**

**Yín yuè means Silver moon (Or I hope that ^^U) **

**Yíng Huä still means Cherry blossom (I hope that XD) **

**And that´s all for now, If you don´t mind and you still like the story, i would be very grateful If you send me a review ¨¨**

**MARYXULA**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
CardCaptor s characters are exclusive creation of CLAMP

Story told in third person

The idea of this story is simple. Sakura or a little girl with her appearance is found by Clow Reed. She isn t a normal child so the great magician decides to allow the child in his home and teaches her to control her special gift...

**WARNING!** Some details were changed to suit the author's idea

**WARNING 2!** Story classified as M Clow x Sakura

**The magician** (Clow Reed) **- The little girl** (Sakura Kinomoto)** - The golden lion** (Kerberus) **- The youngest man** (Yue) **- Kassandra** (Kaho Mizuki)

**FanFic CCS**

**BRIGHT STAR**

*** The Four Elements and a possible Fifth one ***

"It was about time!" A tall and handsome young man would grumble from one of the highest branches of a strong tree. His feline partner would throw a loud yawn and would nod his head with all his golden body lying on another branch.

The fuzzy blur that would have the figure of a little girl with chestnut straight hair and clear skin unable to breath would stop not far from that tree. Witty magician's smile widened to the annoyance of the beautiful young man before jumping to the ground without fear from his perch. Just at the moment the girl with some encouragement recovered was about to resume her search in another part of the great mansion. It was obvious that her intuition must have led her into the garden after examining either the lounge to find the magician but It hadn´t yet led her to look toward the heights.

"How curious... I was quite sure you would be able to find me..." The magician spoke lifting one of his finest black eyebrows half hidden under the thick green foliage of the thick tree on which He was supported. Stopping her steps abruptly and swallowing, the girl ran half-length over her head backwards. Only when her eyes with aquamarine color impacted with his blue eyes as the sky, the magician added with mischief. "More easily."

Blinking and waving her arms energetically, She would try to explain the reason for the delay and demanded to know why no one had mentioned that the lesson would be in the garden. Leaning a little more in the trunk of perennial tree He stand the girl's justified tantrum idly until She seemed to vent all her annoyance.

"That's it?" He asked quietly. No seemed to be the word She would say frowning but He said interrumpting her at next instant. "Because I want you reserve some of that energy for the lesson. Believe me, you'll need it."

"W-Why?" She wanted to know. Anger quickly became curiosity and fear.

"You'll know when I leave the garden." The magician replied as He walked away from the tree to the surprise and imminent alarm of the child. Clinging to it by the grip of his long dark tunic with exquisite embroidery as unique points of gold and silver light, She begged with desperate voice. "Before you go, give me at least a clue!"

By standing, the magician would observe the little girl tilting his head slightly and say. "So you want a clue eh?" And with Singsong voice He gave her the much needed track. "There are four little children, two of them obey mom Moon and the other two obey dad Sun."

The girl looked at the magician with a look of total incomprehension.

" Don´t do that, Yīng Huā, just be brave." The magician recommended her resuming his journey with greater ease. It would only be the first of the multiple games He would be putting together for her and games are won or lost, but nobody dies.

Limiting herself to inflate her cheeks, the expression on the girl's face changed again. Over there was hardly time to grumble sitting with her back to the tree because little by little everything seemed to come alive startling her. Standing up quickly She would notice the touch of twisted wooden arms and the girl looked with open mouth how in those rough branches arose new and moving branches. The scream She gave could be heard beyond the mansion. Everything running faster than her legs allowed her, the girl was frightened away from the tree without being able to watch as a myriad of beautiful and bright flowers arose. Like pained friends, instantly they began to disappear.

"Flower, Only Forest was required for this." The young man with long silver hair reminded the girl sitting next to him with pink skin recently appeared. Both the folds of her dress and her hair resembled the shape of a pink flower. "Back to the book with the rest!" He ordered her. She looked at the golden lion who nodded thinking. 'Yuè is right. Go away little mine' She bowed her head and disappeared covered by a strong light.

Soon both guardians realized that not only was a test for the girl because those magical beings were too joined them and none seemed to understand the individual calls. The earth would become unstable and temperamental the next time forcing the girl to be very careful where to put her feet. More than once the poor girl would fall to be caught in that land that varied in consistency before the amber and almond eyes of the lion but the worst was the arrival of the water that would fill those holes from inside as a hidden enemy. Arrogant spirit that offered an amazing display of power before the eyes of that one who dared to take without permission part of its essence. Tired and wet to her knees, the little girl crawled on the floor under siege by a bunch of holes that changed their position and that went out enormous jets of water that ascended as violent sources. Looking out the large window divided into several crystals of different colors painted the magician continued to watch what was happening in his garden as one who expects to see the snow fall in summer but not let the disappointment get to him while He rested his chin on his left fist pondered the possibility of releasing another magical creature emerging from other elemental spirit. A pleasant female voice roused him from his thoughts.

"Magician Clow, doesn´t it gives the feeling that you has raised the bar too much with her? She is just a girl..."

Pretending confusion, the magician would turn to direct his eyes of deep blue to the beautiful lady who spoke to him. A sincere smile of joy spread across his face to see that She was the talented Kassandra, which still liked him despite his complex ways. In her beautiful almond eyes still having a light of love and that was the greatest detail for the magician who would admit that her clothes accuracy enhanced after the charms of the redhead lady. Would He be able to Wake that glow in the emerald eyes of the little girl too? After bowing, Kassandra would approach the magician systems to see his new pupil at his side and occasionally give her opinion about her.

"She is so special... I am quite sure She will be a worthy heir to my legacy." The magician would share with inordinate pride in his voice. The lady would roll her eyes and conscious of the fate of the magician She would say. "What it means that you've made your decision to leave this world."

"Yes, It was done long time ago." The magician admitted without hesitation. He didn´t mind dying, living long after it seemed almost a gift. It was the correct and no one would convince him otherwise. "After many acts against all facts, this is the most benevolent and generous act I can do and I want to do it." He added lifting the face of the sad lady who was unable to keep her head up to the man she loved. Closing her eyes Kassandra was careful not to mourn before the magician. He would die and go against that would be stupid and selfish on her part.

"Oh my God! Did you see how dark it is getting the sky above the garden? It seems like If It wil be a... " Kassandra shouted looking worried looking again through the glass but just the magician ended the sentence with some disgust in his voice quiet and harmonious. "Storm and Rain."

While those elements governed by the Sun obeyed the orders of their guardian, their efforts to counteract the effects of the other two added beings didn´t seem to be enought. The drippings of water were arranged so that the place where the girl was unable to be crossed by any kind of branch and If a very hard land would contact with the water It only would end up causing more problems leaving the girl in a kind of quicksand of mud. 'If I could only protect her somehow... But If Earthy covers her, She would die... Windy is the only one who could protect her but Windy won´t obey me because I´m not her master!' The desperate lion and bright orange fur was thinking while on his feet leading to the elements that belonged to him. Definitely the introduction of fire to solve the problem was so effective because Watery and Firey always wore a strip between them forgetting what they had been doing before. Clarity would soon arrive bringing confirmation of how the magician was respected as the two other creatures returned to their place as two little children who fear the rebuke of his father. Before going to the muddy place where the girl would be frightened to death the magician would run a serious look at the guardians, who swallowed spit insecure. The status of the girl found was fascinating because She seemed to be intact, if not took into account the stains of mud and wet clothes, but She didn´t react and in her narrowed eyes didn´t shine any kind of special light. It was when He got closer her ready to lead her away in his arms when something seemed to sprout from her little body slightly sunk in the mud. A strong current forced the magician to stay away of her. Finally the snow was covering the warm lands that the summer sun dominated. The test was a resounding success after all. It took a while to impose his power over the child, but because It was clearly superior over her own, the reward of the achieving was could be closer to the girl, whose body was trembling gently with unusual warmth. The temperature´s drop and the begin of small tears falling indicated that the girl stopped using magic so soon She would feel really strange...

"No, don´t touch me, I'll do it alone... " The girl said refusing the help the magician offered inside the extended and clean room for the bathroom but her movements were so clumsy that the magician insisted on helping her to get undress.

It cost her both legs to keep steady as the eyes open but She preferred to fall on her ass rather than the magician touch her. The magician knew that if locked her in the bathroom, sooner or later She would get soaked but in the state She was would be an easy prey for Bubbles, who always, always appeared when one didn´t expect filling all it with bubbles and water. Like a Little Mermaid, She was so naughty but at same time so cute that the magician could never completely get angry with her. She made force, a lot of force to keep all of herself angry and active but inwardly acknowledged that She was struggling and It was rarely because the tiredness didn´t make her drowsy. She hated that feeling soon, it was like being stupid and She needed have her mind wide awake or the magician finally would be able to help her.

"Come on, come here and stop being so stubborn. " With the sweetest and understanding voice of the world, He replied at the next attempt, that would be the final one. "Everyone look for help at one time or another but hate to admit it." The magician added softly approaching the girl caught her wrists to him. She just made a sound like a low growl.

Although each time the drowsiness seemed to dissipate, the little girl treated to get away screaming a lot of atrocities, the magician had well cought her. Knees down He exhibited a smile of victory that would annoy the girl while He proceeded to unbutton the tiny buttons on her back. When She finally closed her green eyes completely surrendering an intense chill it back her to reality. Blinking hard, turned her head with a look of utter bewilderment to the magician, who continued to smile and only raised a black eyebrow.

"May I conclude with my help service?" It was all what the tricky magician said but It didn´t help calm the child, totally embarrassed.

"N-No way!" The girl shouted blushing and forcing her sleepy body to react to get away quickly. "the next thing I'll do it without your help... So please, Sir, go away now! "

The original negative of the magician made the child feel worse, not take away her dress of fine cloth as underwear until the magician abandon that room. Its clear color had come to an ugly yellowish hue but nothing compared to the strong color that had the stockings that covered the girl's legs. The magician would stand up and folding his arms, waited with infinite patience the ailing child be dropped victim of that pleasant dream that came and went again but a good scare wasn´t a bad idea either. Become the hero was funny. Just like the magician supposed , Bubbles would make her appearance instantly He turned around. Relying on the hardwood door, the magician saw the fatal embrace the girl siren gave the little girl, so eager to share her talents with all who enter to bathe. Waving his long and fluffy hair, the blue girl laughed and gurgled euphoric without concern about her nudity. In contrast, for the wet girl, slightly covered with white bubbles that would spread around, the clearfy that water offered to her covered torso was making her feel very uncomfortable. Sighing like a defeated soldier, She took off the wet and dirty clothes sitting inside the long white tub with gold colored faucet. The warm water temperature was so nice that She would have stayed there asleep but the magician's orders were clear and the lovely Bubbles obeyed them literally. As Bubbles was like a younger child than herself, to her misfortune the magician had to instruct her running well for being bathed by both. 'It's just a bath... Only a bath... Father used to do it too.' The girl was trying to think every time She felt the magician's hands travel her naked body covered only by bubbles. Perhaps because of the softness of his fingers, perhaps because the water didn´t lose its ideal temperature, the girl began to enjoy the bath. For the magician was an act more nostalgic than exciting but He liked that first vision of the girl's exposed body. Turning his eyes to his marine princess, which had claimed his attention by throwing some sparkling water with her tail, He removed the water of his glasses and gave her something of interest. Using her sharp little voice and fickle tone the mermaid would beg smiling to know the reason why her new partner was different than her favorite bath´s partner, He, pointing to the quiet girl, who tried not to show too much her small and grazed nipples.

"Why isn´t a wee? Bubbles, the answer is so easy as young ladies have never had a penis." The magician containing the urge to laugh reported at the curious and blue girl, in which torso rested a round only jewel similar the little bumps there as a headband in her hair. "She has a treasure locked between the two fleshy vortexes that someday I will do it mine." He added in another whisper in the ear of the playful mermaid. "And that must be washed too."

"W-What are you doing now?" The girl would want to know, opening her eyes to note that the magician's hands held her wrists with the intention that She stand up.

"Me? Helping you to wash the most important part of your body," The magician responded with a lovely smile on his face while He shared some new white bubbles with her by rubbing his fingers against her own. "But I´m already clean!" She would shout looking at her to the most intimate part of her body holding the bubbles with both hands. From the waist down there was no trace of brown mud but value him up, eyes closed tightly rubbed her thighs and shouted. "I'll do it alone."

The young man with light hair and the lion would see She ran mad to her bedroom without a word all covered and all red. The deduction of the lion made the young of angelic appearance get angry because He well knew that his master and creator was a careful lover, no one of that men that throw theirself to the fire so quickly. 'If you don´t believe me, wait and see how glad Master Clow will appear...'

**WORDS OF THE AUTHOR**

**Well, here you are chapter or part 3 ^^ (I hope It won´t disappoint you ;D)**

**If in the previous part I tried to focus a little on the two guardians that Sakura must please, this part is more focused on the four elements as its title indicates LOL **

**********And as I said there is the first moment really rise in tone between Clow and our little protagonist LOL (There will be more and more strong XDD) All thanks Bubbles... (Clow card The Bubbles) I don´t know how came this weird idea XDD **

**********Oh! I will introduce some other characters more as Kassandra (who would be Kaho Mizuki) because It will be good for the story LOL**

**********DETAILS OF INTEREST:**

**What´s the filth one? The human spirit, Of course! The man must be in armony with the nature If He want to find God or something like that ^^U **

**PENTAGRAM or FIVE-POINTED STAR**

**In the Middle Age people used the pentagram as a shield because they thought It represented The four element or four guardian archangels so they thought It was a terriblely powerful symbol with mysterious powers able to protect.**

**Elinphas Levi describes it as "the symbol of the macrocosm through which men control the power and being of the elements and put away from the devil all that is essential '. **

**So the pentagram depending of what kind of magic the magician would use was good or bad:**

**White Magic: The Pentagram, bringing its superior ray air, represents the Saviour of the World. Thus, drives away demons columns. Path with coal, with the two lower rays out on the threshold of the room, not allowed to enter the dark. **

**Black Magic: The Pentagram, raising both legs in the air below, represents the goat of the Sabbath. The human figure, head down, represents a demon, ie, intellectual subversion, disorder or madness.**

**And that would be all, for now ^^**

**I hope with all my heart you like it and you can understand it (more and less)**

**Specially I appreciate the review of BlueKitten-Nya ^o^**

**MARYXULA**


End file.
